A New Friend
by Jussam1
Summary: This is basically the story on how our hero met one of my fan characters.


"Lok…Lok….Looooook…." Tak went on, kicking his friend. "Lok, wake up already….eh, forget it…" Tak sighed, pulled off his cape and laid it down on the sandy shore of one of Chicken island's beautiful, white beaches. Leaving Lok asleep on the sand went and dove in to the clear, blue water.

A seagull perched on Lok's head, pecking at his face. Sadly, he still didn't wake up. Tak chuckled and laid back, starting a backstroke, closed his eyes and drifted along the surface of the water. Not noticing how far he drifted, Tak's hand made a soft thump, assuming his hand hit a rock, He turned around and started drifting in the other direction. He had opened his eyes for a brief second. "Hey wait a minute…." Tak swam back over to the rock his hand hit, only, it wasn't a rock.

"Lok, LOK I NEED YOUR HELP!" Tak shouted, dragging a large lump onto the shore. The seagull that was taking residence on his face flew off and He sat up. "EWW! TAK, THAT BIRD WENT ON MY FACE!" Lok yelled, running over to the water, and sticking his face in, rubbing it with some random shell he found.

"Lok, I need help over here…." Tak shouted again, struggling with the lump, which was about the same size as he was. Lok got over his little bird poo episode and ran over to tak. He lifted the lump up and laid it on Tak's cape. Turns out, that lump was actually a body, a body of a girl about Tak's age. She was covered in bruises and little cuts, and her wet, blonde hair was covered in sand and sticking to her skin.

"Tak, Tak, It's a girl!" Lok exclaimed, picking her hair of his hand.

"I don't think she's breathing…" Tak said, pressing his ear onto her chest, trying to hear any respiration. "Wait, I think I hear something…" He paused. "She's barely breathing; we'd better get her to Jibolba…" Lok nodded and lifted the lifeless corpse up.

The two ran her back to the village, past a few staring villagers and into Jibolba's hut. "JIBOLBA!" Tak yelled, as he burst through the door.

"What is it Tak?" Jibolba shouted, as he turned around to find Tak stopping to catch his breath and Lok setting down a large lump onto a cot near the door.

"Jibolba, Tak found this girl when we were on chicken island she pretty much half dead…." Lok explained in one breath.

"Girl?" Jibolba asked as he went over to look. "Oh my, she's in terrible condition….Lok will have to come with me to tree village right away if she's going to live…" Jibolba picked up his bag. "Tak, you stay here to make sure she's okay until we get back..."

Tak nodded as the two left, and pulled his cape from under her; he shook it off and laid it over top of the girl. "I hope you get better…" Tak whispered, sitting down on a stool next to the small cot. He nearly fell asleep, but before he did, he woke himself up. He glanced over at the girl, who was still unconscious.

"Tak, Tak…wake up…" Jibolba said, nearly pushing Tak off the stool. "You fell asleep….again…"

"Wha, oh sorry Jibolba…" Tak yawned, stretching out his arms. He looked over at the cot and noticed it was empty. "Hey….hey, where….where'd she go?" Tak questioned the old shaman, looking quite surprised.

"Hmm, oh yes, Sam…she left about 2 hours ago after we got back from tree village…sweet girl…" Jibolba went on, picking up a broom. "Tak, I need you to sweep the front of the hut….those darn sheep got it all…nasty again…"

"But what about the girl…err, Sam? Was she okay?" Tak asked, taking the broom from Jibolba.

"Oh, yes, she's feeling better, but she's having a little trouble walking, so I had Lok take her to that empty hut not to far from your you look after her until she gets well enough to go back home?" Jibolba asked.

Tak's face lit up, "uh, sure Jibolba…" He started out the door without the broom, but before he could get too far, Jibolba stopped him.

"I'm sure she'd be happy to see the young man who saved her life, AFTER you finish sweeping…" The old man smirked as he handed him the broom.

"Yes Jibolba…." Tak sighed. He went outside and started sweeping. However, he didn't get very far; thoughts of the girl flooded his mind…

"Eh, I'll finish sweeping when I get back…" Tak mumbled to him self, placing the broom against the side of the hut. He ran off in the direction of the hut the girl was staying in.

He got up to the hut, knocked on the door, and cautiously walked in, "Hello?" He called out.

There, sitting in the bed, was a girl, much like the one he rescued earlier, only now she wasn't covered in seaweed or sand. "Hi…" Tak waved as he entered the hut.

"Hello…" The girl smiled weakly.

"I…I came to check up on you…m...my name's Tak…the one who found you earlier…" He stuttered, smiling slightly.

"I'm Sam…and thank you…" The girl, err…Sam, sat up, and pulled Tak's cape out from the other side of the bed. "I think this is yours..." she smiled and handed it to him.

"Thanks…" Tak took his cape and put it on. "Oh, one question, how exactly did you end up in the water when I found you?" Tak asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure, I was out doing some chores and…next thing I know, I'm here." She sighed, rubbing her bruised arm.

"Pretty bad bruise you have there…" Tak said, looking at her arm.

"It hurts, but I'll live…" She said, giving a weak grin.

Tak smiled, "Well, your probably tired, I'm gonna go now, I have to finish some chores for Jibolba anyways."

"Bye Tak!" Sam waved as he left her hut. 'Hmm, he seems really nice. I like him.' She thought to herself, drifting off to sleep.

Back at Jibolba's hut, Tak had just finished sweeping and was about to go get some ingredients for the old Shaman when Lok walked up.

"Hey little buddy!" Lok chuckled as he walked up.

"Hey Lok…" Tak greeted.

"Ya know, that blonde chick you rescued earlier…if she was a few years older, I wouldn't mind giving her mouth to mouth if you know what I mean…" He chuckled, elbowing Tak in the shoulder.

"Whatever Lok…" Tak rolled his eyes and picked up his bag. "I have to go get some stuff for Jibolba, wanna tag along?"

"Nah, you go have your fun…." Lok walked off, noticing another sheep, started chasing it. Poor sheep was scared half to death, but luckily a puddle was there to trip Lok, allowing the creature to escape.

After Tak was done laughing, he went on his way. He got all of the ingredients for Jibolba in under an hour. He ran them back to the hut and finished the rest of his chores, which were no problem. Lok on the other hand, had a run in with some more sheep, resulting in a few bruises and a sprained ankle.

"Stupid Sheep…" Lok muttered, limping past Tak to his hut.

Tak stopped along the way back to his hut and found a few mango trees. "Hmm, I wonder if she likes mangos…" he said to himself, picking an armful of fruit and stuffing them in his bag. He smiled and found a small daisy just sitting there in the ground. It was a very pretty daisy too. Of course, being the gentleman that he was picked it for Sam.

It was just about sunset when Tak reached Sam's hut. He knocked and walked back in to find her sound asleep. He noticed that she had kicked off the blanket onto the floor. He covered her back up, and looked down at her sleeping face and smiled. "Heh, goodnight." Tak whispered, leaving the flower and two mangos on the small table next to the bed.

The next morning, Tak woke up as usual and got dressed. He headed over to Sam's hut, this probably being one of his new morning routines. He got there and knocked. Sam was awake and sitting in her bed, braiding some cloth that was just lying around.

"Oh, Morning Tak." She smiled as he walked in.

"Morning." Tak greeted, sitting down on a random stool.

"Oh, thank you for the flower." She turned her head, showing that she stuck it in her hair.

Tak smiled, "Heh, no problem."

"Hm, my leg feels a little better." Sam sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, from under the blanket. She stood up and sort of started limping.

"You have a really big bruise on your leg right there." Tak pointed out a spot on her lower left leg.

"I have bruises everywhere…." She giggled.

Tak stood up and walked out of the hut, Sam following behind at a slower pace. "Need any help?" He asked slowing his pace to match hers. She shook her head no and smiled lightly.

Tak had showed Sam the entire village, and introduced her to many of the villagers, most of which were very nice. More timed passed and her leg healed completely, the two became the best of friends and Tak even showed her how to snowboard…But that's another story.


End file.
